<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Political Plight by aguyofmanythings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354566">Political Plight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings'>aguyofmanythings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Loud House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elections, Gen, Political Satire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguyofmanythings/pseuds/aguyofmanythings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when Lola and Lana both run for class president? Tension. And lots of it. A political satire by LoudHarveyLefty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LoudHarveyLefty's Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Presidential Nominees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a political satire. Don't like? Don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>"Good morning, class!" Mrs. Wright, Lola and Lana's second-grade teacher, exclaimed with utter joy as her students paid attention. "I hope you are having a wonderful day so far! Now I would like to announce something very exciting!"</p><p>The class immediately began whispering amongst themselves after hearing what their instructor just stated. Mrs. Wright's students have a habit of getting a bit overjoyed every time their beloved teacher was about to announce something she claimed to be very exciting. Field trips, art projects, collaboration with another second-grade class, a visit to the school garden, relaxation time, free time, or anything else the pupils deemed exciting instantly came into their young minds. Soon, the whispering stops, and Mrs. Wright is allowed to continue.</p><p>"Before I announce it," resumed Mrs. Wright, "I'd like to ask this question: have you all heard of elections?"</p><p>Immediately the teacher is met with a huge groan of disappointment from her students. This was something they did not expect to hear from their cheerful teacher.</p><p>"Isn't that when grownups listen to two old dudes argue with each other over who's gonna be president, and then they vote for one of the dudes?" Lucas answered.</p><p>"You mean when two politicians are nominated as presidential candidates by their respective political parties and debate over certain issues while the populace vote for one or the other? Yes, you are correct," Mrs. Wright corrected.</p><p>"What's so exciting about that?" questioned Marcus, Lucas' twin brother.</p><p>"Well," Mrs. Wright explains, "the school is about to hold an election where students from each grade get to vote for who will be class president for each grade. During each debate, the presidential candidates will debate over certain issues this school is currently facing such as old and raggy PE clothes, lack of funding from the district, student misbehavior, low pay for the teachers, and all that jazz. In order to gain votes, you'll have to find a way to project yourselves and convince your voters to vote for you, but be careful! You better not come up with overexaggerated lies in order to make yourselves look good and increase your reputation; otherwise, your voters would unknowingly vote for an incompetent class president who would do nothing to solve school problems or make your lives easier. Also, don't encourage people outside your grade to vote for you; in other words, only second graders vote for second-grade class presidents, and the same goes for the other grades. If you do, then you have committed voter fraud and will be disqualified. Of course, towards the end of the election the staff will count your votes, and the one with the most votes wins!"</p><p>"So what you're saying is that if a presidential candidate were to win, then they will have the power to solve any problems this school is dealing with?!" Skippy asked in unison.</p><p>"That's exactly right, Skippy!" answered the second-grade teacher.</p><p>"Sweet!"</p><p>Then, the class began whispering to each other again which signified that the class election had gained their excitement.</p><p>After the whispering died down, Mrs. Wright proceeds, "Unfortunately, the first graders, third graders, fourth graders, and fifth graders have already chosen their class presidents, so their classes will hold no elections this year. The second graders are the only class that never nominated their candidates, and the other second-grade classes are reluctant to nominate at least one student, so you are all our only options left. If no one volunteers to nominate, then I'll nominate one of you myself. With all that said, who will be the candidate for the second graders?"</p><p>With no hesitation whatsoever, Lola, the most popular and prettiest girl in her class, raises her hand. "Um... excuse me, Miss, but moi would like to be madam class president," she stated in a somewhat sassy fashion.</p><p>"Ooh! Goodie! I thought the second graders will never have a president!" Mrs. Wright is relieved. "Please, be my guest!" She offers the pageant girl a space to stand in front of the class.</p><p>The princess stands up from her seat and approaches her teacher while her pageant friends cheered for her. She stands next to the teacher and faces her classmates with a proud look on her face.</p><p>"And just to be safe, who will be the other candidate running against Lola?" Mrs. Wright asked the class.</p><p>"Pfft!" Lola suddenly scoffed. "Don't bother, Miss. I'm the most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school; obviously everyone will vote for me."</p><p>Unlike Lola, the class decided to remain silent. Despite the newborn excitement for the election, nobody dared to raise their hand. Knowing how popular Lola is among the school, all thought they stand no chance of defeating her in an election. It will be an unanimous victory for Lola.</p><p>"In that case, then I declare Lola Loud to be the class president of-"</p><p>"I'll be the second candidate!" a voice suddenly shouted.</p><p>Startled, the entire class turns around to face the source of the voice and see that it was Lana, Lola's tomboyish and dirty-loving twin sister, who shouted. She already stood up from her seat and is raising her hand as high as possible.</p><p>"Oh. Well I guess we'll be having an election after all. Lana, please make your way to the front of the class," the educator offered.</p><p>As told, Lana proudly walks to the front of the class while her dirty-and-reptile-loving friends cheer her on. She stands next to Mrs. Wright adjacent to her princess-obsessed twin and faces her classmates.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lola questioned her twin.</p><p>"Running for president, duh!" replied Lana.</p><p>"How pointless because I'm obviously gonna win. Did you forget that I'm very popular?"</p><p>"So? I have friends, too! They'll definitely vote for me!"</p><p>"But they're not enough because I have way more friends and sympathizers than you."</p><p>"In that case, I'll just get more voters to vote for me."</p><p>"We'll see about that."</p><p>The twins smirked and glared at each other as Mrs. Wright announces to her class, "Give it up for Lola Loud and Lana Loud!"</p><p>Soon, the entire classroom is engulfed in sounds of cheer and applause from its inhabitants. As the students roared with cheer and joy, Mrs. Wright makes one final statement, "Oh! And one more thing: the debates will be held at the auditorium, and the vote ballots will be at the gym!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Debate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, all of the second-grade classes, including Mrs. Wright's class, gathered in the school auditorium to watch the first ever presidential debate between the two nominated candidates for second-grade class president: Lola and Lana Loud. Normally, the second graders would be outside playing since it's recess time, but since it's also election time the teachers decided to hold the first debate during recess. The princess and the handygirl are currently on stage standing behind two podiums which are at opposite ends of the stage. Lola is behind the left podium, and Lana is behind the right podium. Lola smirks as she is confident that she will earn lots of votes. Lana, on the other hand, feels a tinge of nervousness slowly crawling up her spine. Aware of how many friends and fanatics her twin sister has, she worries that she might not earn enough votes other than from her friends to rival Lola. Standing between the twins is Mrs. Wright who will be asking questions about their stance on certain school issues.</p><p>With a clearing of her throat Mrs. Wright starts speaking to the audience. "Greetings, everyone! Welcome to the first presidential debate between your candidates for class president! For the first debate I will ask both candidates questions about certain school issues, and they will answer said questions which will determine their stance; afterwards, you will head over to the gym and vote for one of the candidates. If you change your mind, you can head over to the principal's office and ask the principal to withdraw your vote so you can vote for the other candidate. With all that said, let's get this started!"</p><p>Mrs. Wright pulls out a pack of index cards and shuffles them a bit. Then, she faces the first candidate: Lola. "Lola Loud," Mrs. Wright pulls out one card from the pack and reads it, "do you believe that students should receive more homework to boost their grades?"</p><p>"Eh, it depends on the student," Lola replies. "If he or she is receiving an A, then no! They're already passing, so they don't need needless extra homework. BUT! If he or she is receiving a big fat F, then yes! They deserve to do extra homework as punishment for not doing their previous homework as told by their teachers!"</p><p>Suddenly, the pageant girls and some boys began cheering for the princess. Many of these kids are straight-A students and overachievers, so they don't have to worry about receiving more homework than usual. Lana's friends and some other kids, on the other hand, groaned in annoyance as they usually don't do their homework and receive F's due to laziness and disobedience, especially Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus.</p><p>"I like how you think, Lola," said Mrs. Wright, causing the troublemakers to groan again. She then looks at Lana. "What about you, Lana?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Of course I don't believe students should receive more homework!" Lana responded, suddenly gaining confidence after having felt nervous about not gaining enough votes. "Regardless of good or bad grades, homework is boring! Nobody wants to do homework! In fact, giving students more homework will cause them to not want to do homework even more! Causing their grades to drop like dead reptiles!"</p><p>Then, the dirty kids and some other kids began cheering for Lana. Due to their history of refusing to do their assigned homework, they will definitely not be motivated to do homework if they receive more than usual. The pageant kids, on the other hand, just rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Hmmm… I'll admit. You got a point there," said the educator. "Next question!" She pulls out another card and reads it, "Lola, do you think a student's grades reflect their academic ability?"</p><p>"Really?" Lola scoffed. "Obviously they do. If a student receives good grades, then it shows they are smart and have worked hard to make their way to the top; if a student receives bad grades, then it shows that they are too lazy and dumb and have decided to remain at the bottom like the peasants they are."</p><p>Once again, Lola's friends clap and cheer for their beloved candidate while Lana's friends groan and roll their eyes.</p><p>"Peasants. How dare she!" exclaimed Gus.</p><p>"Intriguing…" uttered Mrs. Wright. "How about you, Lana?"</p><p>"Of course not!" exclaimed the tomboy. "I mean, sure if they receive bad grades, then they need to work on their academic skills, but that doesn't mean they're unskilled in general! Look at Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus for example! They may have a history of causing trouble and getting straight F's, but they have amazing mechanical skills! They can fix anything even when it's beyond repair! So no! A student's grades do not reflect their skills!"</p><p>Again, Lana's friends clap and cheer for their candidate while Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are flattered by Lana's compliment about their mechanic skills. Lola's friends, however, remain silent unimpressed by Lana's words.</p><p>"Alright, one more question!" Mrs. Wright announced as she pulled out another card for the last time. "Lola, have you considered creating a political party to help you in this election?"</p><p>"Hmmmm… now that you've mentioned it, yes I have! While I won't have a problem winning votes on my own, it wouldn't hurt having helpers win me some supporters. I'll call my party the Princess Party!"</p><p>"You go, Lola!" shouted Jackie as she and her other pageant friends applaud and praise Lola's words.</p><p>"What about you, Lana?" asked the teacher.</p><p>"Well… if Lola is gonna create a party to gain voters, then I will create one, too! I'll call it… the Reptilian Party!"</p><p>"You tell her, Lana!" Skippy shouted as he and his other mechanics-loving friends praised Lana's words.</p><p>"And that's the end of the first debate!" shouted Mrs. Wright. "Even though that wasn't really a debate, but still. I'll be waiting for you all at the gym because it's votin' time!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How to Get Votes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school day had ended, and the students of Royal Woods Elementary were beyond relieved the moment they took a step outside the school after spending almost seven hours stuck inside a classroom and forced to listen to boring school lessons. Usually, this is the time Lola, Lana, and their friends spend time in their clubrooms doing fun activities, but since it's election time they have different plans.</p><p>In the Pageant Clubroom, Lola and her Princess Party have convened for their first meeting regarding the class election. The clubroom looks different from what it looked before. The princess and pageant posters are now replaced by posters with the Princess presidential nominee on it with text below stating "Vote for me!" in huge letters and smaller subtext below the big words stating "From your favorite pretty princess". The pageant star is smiling brightly, exposing her middle tooth gap, with her right hand on her right hip and pointing at herself with her left thumb. The pink background shines brightly to give Lola a more "confident" poster look. The plushies, dolls, and tea party equipment are still around organized in their places per usual, but they will be neglected for a while since the Princesses will be busy with the election. On the opposite side of the doorway stood a huge golden throne with red cushions attached to it. On top of the cushion is a shiny golden cross with a red jewel in the middle of it. It looks almost authentic to the real thrones used by the monarchs of early modern Europe. Currently sitting on the throne is Lola herself who is grinning like an actual queen on her throne. In the middle of the clubroom is a huge round table with chairs surrounding it which are occupied by the Princesses. The style of the table matches that of the table used by the Knights of the Round Table. The chairs are the smaller versions of the throne currently used by the beauty queen. The Princesses have spent the entirety of lunch and the first hour of after school reorganizing the clubroom to match that of a monarch's royal room to give it a more appropriate look for their party and their candidate who views herself as an actual princess.</p><p>"Welcome, my subjects, to the first ever meeting of the Princess Party," Lola greeted her party. "Firstly, I would like to thank you all for voting for me after the first debate."</p><p>"With pleasure, my princess," said Winston.</p><p>"No problem!" stated Rhonda.</p><p>"Aw shucks!" Isabelle blushed and rubbed the back of her head.</p><p>The rest of the party members returned their thanks to their leader.</p><p>"Speaking of votes, how many subjects voted for me?" inquired the pageant queen.</p><p>Jackie picks up the ballot box which was sitting under the table next to her, opens it, and dumps all of the votes on the table. Then, the pageant children began counting the votes one by one as Lola patiently waited.</p><p>"About twenty votes," stated Jackie, having counted all the votes.</p><p>"That's IT?!" Lola stood up from her throne, getting a little angry. "TWENTY VOTES?! Is this a JOKE?!"</p><p>"I'm afraid not, your highness," replied Winston. "And please remain calm."</p><p>"From what I've seen, not that many kids voted. Only a few did," informed Alfred.</p><p>"It's true. The lines were really short," Chinah recalled with the rest of the kids nodding in agreement.</p><p>"Really?" Lola is unimpressed. "Eh, no matter. I'm pretty sure more people will vote. After all, almost all of them know me."</p><p>"I wouldn't rely on popularity if I were you, my queen," warned Winston. "Just because you're a school celebrity does not mean your fans will agree with everything you say."</p><p>"True," agreed Jackie. "Look at my fans. We have different views when it comes to modeling. Some even engaged in heated arguments with each other in every comments section of my photos."</p><p>"Do you guys have any suggestions on how to get more people to vote for me?" asked Lola.</p><p>"We can create campaigns about how great you are," suggested Patty with the others agreeing.</p><p>"And how are we gonna do that?" questioned the princess.</p><p>"Well, you can stand in the middle of a playground and tell everyone to vote for you because of the great things you've done," explained Patty.</p><p>"We can also create posters listing the great things you've done and your beliefs," added Adelaide.</p><p>"Or even do a pageant showing off your talents!" Claudette suggested. "Nobody can resist a talented princess."</p><p>"I like that!" exclaimed Lola. "Especially Claudette's idea."</p><p>Claudette smiled.</p><p>"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get campaigning!" ordered the young monarch.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile at the Reptile Clubroom, Lana and her Reptilian Party have also convened for their first meeting. Not much has been done to the clubroom unlike the Pageant Clubroom other than the reptiles and the mechanic tools being set aside so the party can have their meeting. The reptiles will still be fed; however, the kids won't have time to play with them since they'll be busy with the election for a while. The Reptilians are currently sitting at the rectangular-shaped wooden table waiting for the Reptilian nominee to start speaking.</p><p>"Thank you for joining me in this first meeting of ours," Lana began. "I also would like to give thanks to most of you who voted for me."</p><p>Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus were flattered by Lana's words. Mickey, on the other hand, crossed her arms in disappointment. Since she is not a second grader, she was not allowed to vote for Lana. At the very least she was allowed to join the Reptilian Party since there was no rule that prevents a non-second grader from joining a second-grade political party.</p><p>"Speaking of which, how many kids voted for me?" asked the tomboy.</p><p>The entire party soon fell silent after Lana asked her question. None of them felt the courage to tell their leader how many people voted for her.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Lana asked in confusion.</p><p>"Well…" Lucas began, "we've counted the votes."</p><p>"And only five people voted," finished Marcus.</p><p>"WHAT?!" the young handywoman exclaimed in unison. "Aw man! I knew it! I knew my words during the first debate weren't enough!" she complained.</p><p>"Don't be upset, Lans," Gus reassures. "Not that many people voted for your sister either."</p><p>"Not to mention you still got the entire election to boost your popularity," added Mike.</p><p>"We can do skateboarding videos to show people how cool we are as a party!" suggests Mickey.</p><p>"We can also show off our magnificent mechanical skills," adds Skippy.</p><p>"Or we could make a PSA about how important it is to protect the environment, especially for these guys!" Mike picks up the reptiles that were crawling under the table.</p><p>"In other words, you need to show the school how great a person you are! The class needs a good president after all!" stated Skippy.</p><p>"Hey. You're right!" exclaimed the Reptilian presidential nominee. "There's still a chance for me to win the election! I just need to project myself more like what Lola does, so let's get out there and gain some voters!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Second Debate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the second presidential debate is taking place at the auditorium. Unlike the first debate, the second debate is taking place after school because Principal Huggins received complaints from second graders about not having enough recreational time for recess due to the first election taking up all of recess, and the principal valued physical activity for young students. Like the previous debate, Mrs. Wright is going to ask the Princess candidate and the Reptilian candidate questions about their opinions on certain issues as well as their ideological beliefs. Lola and Lana are once again standing behind the podiums and facing the audience, only this time emblems representing their respective political parties are attached to the front of the podiums for the audience to see. The emblem on Lola's podium is a crown which represents the Princess Party and its adherence to monarchism, and the emblem on Lana's podium is a frog head which represents the Reptilian Party and its love for reptiles and amphibians.</p><p>"Welcome back, everyone, to the presidential debate between Princess candidate Lola Loud and Reptilian candidate Lana Loud!" Mrs. Wright told the second graders listening. "While the previous debate wasn't really a debate, it was nice to learn which stance your candidates took on certain issues and as well as a gist of their beliefs. As a reminder, you will vote afterwards at the gym, and I hope we get more voters since we barely got any votes last time. With all that said, let's begin!"</p><p>Mrs. Wright shuffles the index cards and faces the twins. After that, she pulls out one card and reads, "Why should your schoolmates vote for you?"</p><p>Without hesitation, Lola answers, "Because obviously everyone needs a strong ruler who will enforce rules to protect their subjects; also, nobody can't resist a pretty girl. The more beautiful you are, the more fans you will get."</p><p>After Lola was finished, Lana responds, "Because I am an awesome girl with awesome mechanical skills who is friends with awesome people who also have awesome mechanical skills! Have a broken bike or car that is unfixable? No problem! The guys and I will get it done quick and easy! Except the 'quick' part, that is. Not to mention that I care so much about the environment because it's a place filled with resources we need to survive and for these guys," she picks up two reptiles, "to live in. Without it, these guys and we will starve!"</p><p>"Amazing response, you two!" praised Mrs. Wright. "Especially yours, Lana."</p><p>The Reptilian candidate smiled at her teacher's compliment while the Princess candidate sneered at her.</p><p>"Next question." Mrs. Wright pulls out another card and reads, "What are your beliefs?"</p><p>Before Lana can answer, Lola immediately interrupts her, "I believe that this school needs a strong, powerful ruler who will protect anyone at all costs and punish those who dare break any rules. Rules exist to keep people safe and keep dissidents in check. Without them, school and society in general would be complete chaos! Bullies bullying people whoever they like! Troublemakers causing trouble for both students and teachers alike! Lazy students will fail every test they take! People with common sense would never live in a school like that!"</p><p>Lana, glaring at Lola, explains, "Well… I believe that what Lola just said is complete nonsense! The real reason why we have bullies, troublemakers, and lazy students is because rules are enforced on them 24/7! Forcing them to follow rules is what pushes them to do the 'mischievous' stuff you complain about! Look at Al Capone! The reason he secretly sold alcoholic beverages is because of the Prohibition Act which banned people from drinking beer! It's that rule that caused drinkers to break them! So without rules, there would be no bullies, no troublemakers, and no lazy students! Everybody will be good students if they were never told what to do!"</p><p>"So by that logic," Lola begins responding, "we should repeal all laws of Royal Woods because they are what causes criminals to break them. I guess we should let criminals be criminals then!"</p><p>"That's not what I said!" Lana retorts. "I said we should repeal <em>school </em>rules that cause students to misbehave! If we allowed them their freedom, then there would be no misbehavior!"</p><p>"I have a better idea," Lola suggests. "How about we punish those who DARE BREAK THE RULES!"</p><p>"I have an even better idea," Lana suggests. "How about we punish those who DARE ENFORCE RULES THAT CAUSES STUDENTS TO BREAK THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!"</p><p>"Alright! Alright, girls! That's enough!" Mrs. Wright stopped the argument. "I know this is a debate, but we shouldn't devolve into bickering with and yelling at each other! How about we move onto the next question?" She pulls out yet another card and reads, "Do you think teachers deserve higher pay?"</p><p>"It depends on how much work teachers have done," replies Lola. "If they're hard-working, fun, lovable, and good then they deserve higher pay. If they're boring, lazy, harsh, and bad, then they deserve lower pay! No, make that no pay! Simply put, if you want money, then do your job!"</p><p>"All teachers deserve higher pay! No matter how likable, unlikable, fun, boring, or strict they are!" Lana responds. "All of them work hard for students to graduate and be smart! Whether they're good or bad, we should thank them for the education they give us, even if it's boring!"</p><p>"No!" Lola retorts. "Allowing bad teachers to teach will cause students to be dumb! They deserve no pay as punishment!"</p><p>"Does that mean Principal Huggins doesn't deserve pay? Because he doesn't teach at all! All he does is enforce rules and sends students to detention, yet he pays teachers little money and pays himself more! He doesn't work, yet he earns more money than the teachers! That's the flaw in this school's capitalist system!" Lana argues.</p><p>"So? People want money! Everyone wants to get rich! It's human nature!" Lola counters.</p><p>"It's also human nature to feel empathy for those who don't earn enough! Workers want to feed their families too! Same goes for teachers, so paying them less means less food or water to survive for them! Is the principal's money more important than the teachers' lives to you?!"</p><p>"That's their problem, not his!"</p><p>"The problem greedy people like you CAUSE FOR US WORKERS!"</p><p>"Alright! That's enough!" Mrs. Wright suddenly yelled. "If this debate will continuously devolve into unnecessary bickering, then we should end today's debate. As for the audience, you all will head over to the gym and vote for your candidates as they cool off in separate rooms with their parties. Happy voting!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Propaganda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A day had passed since the second presidential debate between Princess candidate Lola and Reptilian candidate Lana. It is now recess. The teachers had just dismissed their pupils, and the students quickly filled the previously empty hallways. Unlike the rest of the kids, the Princesses and the Reptilians left their classroom for their respective clubrooms, but not before giving each other dirty glares due to their ideological differences. Lucas and Marcus, on the other hand, want to make a quick stop to the boys bathroom before joining their fellow Reptilians.</p><p>As they make their way to the bathroom, they do not notice a certain poster on a wall that made some intriguing statements about the Reptilian Party. Not long after, they finally take notice of the poster and walk back to it to take a closer look. The poster depicts a gigantic Lana with a wide, evil grin on her face. With her cat-like pupils, she is looking down at her fellow Reptilians causing chaos all over the school. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are running around the hallways carrying baseball bats and destroying anything they encounter with said bats such as windows, walls, and lockers and whacking teachers while the other students run away with fear. On the bats are writings that state the beliefs of the Reptilian Party such as "Anarchy!" and "No rules!" Meanwhile, Skippy and Mickey are spraying anarchy symbols on walls left undestroyed by the vandalizers. Below the illustration is written text that states "The Reptilians want to turn our beautiful school into a VANDALISTIC NIGHTMARE! Under their rule, they will reduce the school to rubble! No more rules! No more class! No more good behavior! If you don't want to live in this chaos, then VOTE PRINCESS!" Below the text is a fancy-looking signature of Lola Loud herself. Shocked and offended, Lucas rips the poster from the wall.</p><p>"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Lucas.</p><p>"Yeah!" agreed Marcus. "My nose isn't that big! The Princesses could've at least drawn my nose more accurately!"</p><p>Lucas smacks his brother on his head. "Not that, you dofus! The Princesses are trying to get voters to not vote for us by making us look bad! We never said anything about destroying the entire school! That's a complete lie!"</p><p>"We should tell Lana about this!"</p><p>"And we will! C'mon, bro!" Lucas then began walking towards the Reptile Clubroom.</p><p>"But what about the restroom?" asked Marcus.</p><p>"Forget about the restroom! This is an emergency!" Lucas grabs Marcus' arm and drags him away.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lana and her Reptilian Party are waiting for Lucas and Marcus to return so they can discuss campaigning to earn more votes. They are suddenly startled by the loud breaking through the door. The Reptilians all face the doorway and see the Watterson twins standing there with Lucas holding the poster on one hand. He and his brother walk into the clubroom and show Lana the anti-Reptilian propaganda poster.</p><p>"Lana, you need to look at this!" insisted Lucas.</p><p>Confused, Lana takes the poster and looks at it. After viewing the poster, she slowly lowers it, slowly exposing her mad face.</p><p>"The nerve of her!" Lana roared with anger. "It's one thing to attack our views, but it's another thing to portray us as barbaric savages!"</p><p>Gus takes the poster and looks at it. "Geez. We do look like barbaric savages."</p><p>The rest of the party takes a closer look at the propaganda poster.</p><p>"Why would the Princesses do something like this?" wondered Mike.</p><p>"Obviously the Princesses are making us look bad so they can get voters away from us and to vote for them," replied Mickey.</p><p>"I know Lola likes to play dirty and gets away with it, but this time she won't get away with it!" the tomboy declares. "Guys, get out your crayons and pencils! We've got some posters to make!"</p>
<hr/><p>Later that afternoon, Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah are heading towards the Pageant Clubroom after having made a quick stop to the girls bathroom. It is now after school, and the Princesses have planned to convene for another meeting to discuss how to convince more voters to vote for Lola. As the girls make their way, they fail to notice a certain poster that made interesting comments about the Princess Party. Not long after, they finally take notice of the poster and walk back to it to take a closer look. The poster depicts a huge, evil-grinning Lola wearing a gold royal crown with a Nazi swastika on top. She is looking down with her devilish eyes at the students who are chained up into two lines and forced to walk. Lola is holding the two chains with each hand and looks like she isn't going to let both go or liberate the students anytime soon. All of the students look depressed as they are now enslaved by the young tyrannical princess. Below the drawing is text that states "The Princesses want to turn our awesome school into a FASCIST DICTATORSHIP! Under their rule, all students will be enslaved and forced to do their bidding! No more fun! No more freedom! No more awesomeness! If you value your freedom very much, then VOTE REPTILIAN!" Below the text is a sloppy-looking signature of Lana Loud herself. The girls gasp in shock upon viewing the poster. Jackie then rips it off from the wall.</p><p>"The nerve of those reptile-loving vultures!" exclaimed Jackie.</p><p>"Yeah!" agreed Chinah. "That's gotta be the worst drawing I've ever seen! My dad can do better! And don't get me started on the signature!"</p><p>"No! Not that! The Reptilians had the nerve to portray our beloved princess as some evil, tyrannical queen who wants to enslave everyone! We all know that is not true!"</p><p>"Ces salauds couchés!" Claudette spat out.</p><p>"C'mon, girls! We've got some news to deliver," proclaims Jackie as she and the other girls leave for their clubroom.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lola and her Princess Party are waiting for Jackie, Claudette, and Chinah to arrive. Just then, the clubroom door opens, revealing to be the girls.</p><p>"Your highness, you need to look at this." Jackie hands Lola the anti-Princess propaganda poster.</p><p>Lola takes a closer look at the picture. Not long after, the princess' arms shake with anger as her skin turns blood red.</p><p>"The AUDACITY!" Lola explodes, tearing the poster in half. "How DARE they spread lies about me!"</p><p>"Not only that. They also drew a symbol that shall never be mentioned on top of your crown!" Claudette informs. "That was the most insulting!"</p><p>"Uh, what does she mean by the symbol that shall not be mentioned?" Patty asked Chinah.</p><p>Chinah whispers something to Patty's ear.</p><p>Just then, Patty gasps in horror. "The horror!"</p><p>All of a sudden, Lola stomps her foot on the fancy table, gaining the attention of her fellow Princesses. "This. Means. WAAAARRRRRRR!" she exclaims, shaking her fist in rage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Getting Political</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ATTENTION, MY ROYAL SUBJECTS!" Lola shouts through the speaker while standing in the middle of the school playground. She plans to gain more voters by telling the children in the playground how great a president she will be once elected into office and how voting for Lana would be a mistake. Soon, the children surround Lola after her voice from the speaker had caught their attention.</p><p>"This is your princess speaking!" she began. "You all know me as Lola Loud, the Princess presidential candidate running for second-grade class president. Why should you elect me, you ask? Because I am the most powerful princess you'll ever know! I care about this school as much as you do! I value all of your safety and hard work! Good-behaving, hard-working students like me and you deserve to be awarded while the misbehaving, lazy students like the Reptilians deserve to be punished! If you were looking for a powerful ruler that speaks for the students of Royal Woods Elementary, then I am the right person for you! Feel like you're not respected enough? Not to worry! I'll give you the respect you deserve as long as you give me the respect I deserve! Oh? I hear you planning to vote for my sister Lana? Well, don't! Voting for her and her Reptilian animals will spell doom for this school! If you elect Lana, she and her fellow Reptilians will abolish rules and let bullies and troublemakers run loose! Failing students will also get away with failing! School society as we know it will collapse! That's why you need queens like me to keep those scoundrels in check! Vote Princess! Vote for me, Lola Loud! For second-grade class president!"</p><p>Meanwhile in the school jungle gym, Lana is standing on top of the monkey bars holding a speaker. Like Lola, Lana plans to gain more voters by telling them how great a president she will be and how voting for Lola will be a mistake.</p><p>"GREETINGS, MY FELLOW REPTILIANS!" Lana shouts through the speaker, catching the attention of the children playing in the jungle gym. "This is Lana Loud speaking, the Reptilian presidential candidate running for second-grade class president. Are you all supporters of equality and freedom? If you are, then vote for me because I also value equality and freedom for all! I believe everyone is equal, no matter what grades you receive. If you are earning bad grades, then you're just as equal and free as those who earn good grades! Grades don't determine whether you're smart or dumb! The grading system is an oppressive system that discriminates against those receiving low grades! What enforces the system? Rules! Rules are made to force low-grade students to earn high grades by telling them they're too stupid for receiving D's and F's. It's also the reason why bullies and troublemakers run amok throughout the school. Those anti-bullying rules are not ending bullying! They're causing bullies to bully more kids by creating frustration among bullies! And they're letting out the frustration by bullying more kids! If we repeal all rules, then grades and bullies will cease to exist! We will create a school environment where there is no authority and every student is equal and free! But watch out! There's someone that threatens this school's future! And her name is Lola Loud! She and her Princess Party are planning to turn this school into a tyrannical kingdom! She will take away all of your freedom and turn you into slaves! She will take away fun activities and force you to do what she wants! She will enforce rules that will further oppress the low-grade students! If you don't follow her rules, then she will lock you up in a dungeon and torture you! If you value your freedom, then don't vote Princess! Instead, vote Reptilian! Vote for me, Lana Loud! Second-grade class president!"</p><hr/><p>Later that day, the candidates convened at the auditorium for a third presidential debate.</p><p>"Students receiving high grades deserve special treatment while those receiving low grades deserve cruel punishment!" exclaims Lola.</p><p>"No student deserves special treatment or cruel punishment regardless of grades! All students are equal, and they should be treated fairly!" argues Lana.</p><p>"How DARE you equate me to lazy students?!"</p><p>"How dare you threaten to punish 'lazy' students cruelly?!"</p><hr/><p>After the debate, the Reptilians and Princesses spend the rest of after school designing merchandise expressing support for Lana or Lola. Then, they show their designs to Principal Huggins who then sends the designs to a shirt-manufacturing company. A few days later, the company arrives with the manufactured merchandise.</p><hr/><p>During her next campaign, Lola and the Princesses reveal their merchandise to their voters. The merchandise comprises pink sweaters and shirts with a drawn Lola on them. The drawn Lola is wearing a golden fancy-looking crown and a light-pink sash with text on it stating "Little Miss President"; she is also holding a golden staff with a red jewel on top. Below the illustrated Lola is text written in huge, bold pink letters saying "VOTE FOR ME!" The other pageant girls are wearing the pro-Princess merchandise over their gowns and posing like models to show the audience how good they look in said merchandise.</p><p>"Step right up, my fellow subjects!" Lola shouted through the speaker. "Get your shirts and sweaters! If you want to express your love and support for your favorite pageant queen, then come on down and collect my merchandise! Don't worry! I'm giving them away for free! Unless you're not voting for me or hate me, then pay me ten bucks and a set of your teeth!"</p><p>Meanwhile, Lana and the Reptilians are also giving away their merchandise. Like Lola's, the merchandise comprises green shirts and sweaters with a drawn Lana imprinted on them. The drawn Lana is carrying a group of reptiles and amphibians with her arms and a few more in her pockets. She is also looking forward and smiling brightly like she was facing a camera. Below the illustrated Lana is text written in bold, light-green letters stating "VOTE FOR ME!" Like Lola's pageant friends, Lana's muddy buddies are wearing the pro-Reptilian merchandise to show the audience how awesome they look in said merchandise.</p><p>"Step right up, my fellow reptile-loving friends!" Lana yells through the speaker. "Get your shirts and sweaters. If you want to show support for me and my muddy buddies as well as for freedom and equality, then come pick my merchandise. Anything you like! It's free, so no money guaranteed!"</p><hr/><p>Throughout the next debates, Lola and Lana always devolve into arguments concerning their ideological differences.</p><p>"Freedom is guaranteed only to those who work hard to climb to the top!" claims Lola.</p><p>"Freedom is guaranteed to everybody! Not to a select few!" asserts Lana.</p><p>"But guaranteeing freedom to the bottom majority will only make them lazier! Punishment and rules will motivate them to work harder and improve their grades!"</p><p>"More like motivate them to bully more kids and fail their classes at a much higher rate!"</p><p>"You just want to turn this school into a pile of rubble!" the princess accuses.</p><p>"You just want to turn this school into your slave dungeon!" the tomboy also accuses.</p><p>"AM NOT!"</p><p>"ARE TO!"</p><p>"AM NOT!"</p><p>"ARE TO!"</p><hr/><p>As Lola and Lana campaign, the Princesses and Reptilians create more propaganda posters portraying their side as good and the other as bad. Soon, the school walls are filled with both pro-Princess and pro-Reptilian posters as well as both anti-Princess and anti-Reptilian posters. The pro posters painted Lola and Lana as saints who will do no wrongdoing and make the school a better place while the anti posters painted the twins as evil wrongdoers willing to destroy school life and make the lives of students worse. Two anti posters even went as far as to depict Lola as Nazi dictator Adolf Hitler and Lana as Soviet dictator Josef Stalin.</p><hr/><p>As time passes by, the Princesses and Reptilians gain more voters due to their campaigns and propaganda. As the voters are more exposed to Princess and Reptilian propaganda, the more radicalized they become; as a result, the second graders have become more politically divided.</p><p>At first the voters weren't that crazy for their favorite candidates. They just acted like sane, normal fans of Lola and Lana. But now they cannot get over how much they support the twins and their beliefs. The second-grade voters begin creating their own flags and banners with the twins' faces and their messages on them to show Lola and Lana how much they love them and want them to take office. They also began holding pro-Reptilian and pro-Princess rallies to show support for their respective candidates and their parties, with permission from Principal Huggins of course. They even went as far as to paint pro-Princess and pro-Reptilian messages and the faces of the presidential candidates on their respective school buses to show their fanaticism, again with permission from the principal.</p><p>As for the relationship between Princess voters and Reptilian voters, it worsened as time flew by. At first the rivalry between the parties was somewhat peaceful. The Reptilians pulled harmless pranks on the Princesses only for them to join the pranking spree. But soon the rivalry turned violent. As the pro-Lola and pro-Lana campaigns and anti-Lola and anti-Lana propaganda became more frequent, so did violence between Princess voters and Reptilian voters. Reports of fights between one or few Princesses and Reptilians became an everyday occurance. The voters would debate others regarding their political beliefs, and it soon turns into a full-on argument. Then, insults would be thrown, and a fight breaks out. Of course, those who engaged in the fights were punished by the school authorities, but that was not enough to curb the violence. The fights had gotten so bad that it even broke out into a very huge fight between numerous Lola and Lana supporters during a Reptilian and Princess rally that were taking place at the same time.</p><p>"You Princesses want to rule over us with an iron fist!" one Reptilian exclaimed.</p><p>"Well you Reptilians want to turn our school into a bully paradise!" one Princess accused.</p><p>"You spoiled, ungrateful Princess!"</p><p>"Dirty, disgusting Reptilian!"</p><p>"Queen bootlicker!"</p><p>"Troublemaking delinquent!"</p><p>And with that the huge fight broke out. As the school staff tried their very hardest to reduce the violence between the Princesses and Reptilians, Lola and Lana do nothing to stop the violence. Instead, the rivaling twins watch the fights with glee as they know their supporters will do anything to ensure a Princess or Reptilian victory.</p><p>The situation never looked so uneasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forming a Third Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The intense rivalry between the Princesses and Reptilians had caught the attention of three first graders and a second grader who did not vote for either party. These children witnessed the violence caused by the political divide created by Lola and Lana and grew rightfully concerned. They knew that something had to be done to shrink the political gap between the Lola supporters and Lana supporters. They tried to convince the candidates to do something about the violence, but they refused. Both twins were too focused on securing their victory that they did not want to do anything that would risk losing their supporters; to add insult to injury, both blamed each other for gaining voters who were too violent. The four children then went to the principal and demanded that he do something about the violent political standoffs; however, the principal had tried everything to ease the political rivalry, but it did little to reduce the violence from both sides. Having no other options, the four students decided that they themselves have to do something about the Princess-Reptilian competition.</p><p>It has been days since the huge fight between the Reptilians and Princesses, and it is now after school. The four children, who are revealed to be Lisa, David, Darcy, and Greg, have decided to hold a secret meeting in Mr. Cooper's classroom, their first-grade class (Greg, on the other hand, is a second grader who attends Mrs. Wright's class along with Lola and Lana).</p><p>"My fellow companions," Lisa began, "you all know why we are present."</p><p>"We're here to talk about the fight that occurred days ago between Lola and Lana's supporters, right?" asked Darcy.</p><p>"Not just that. We're going to discuss the political divide between the pro-monarchy Princesses and pro-anarchy Reptilians in general."</p><p>"And how it's gotten out of hand!" adds David.</p><p>"The principal and school authorities have tried their very hardest to reduce the violence between the parties, but the voters are too fanatical to control," stated Greg.</p><p>"And we tried to tell Lola and Lana to stop the violence, but instead they blamed each other for gaining voters who were too violent," added Darcy.</p><p>"And students of other grades are too reluctant to intervene in the rivalry, claiming it's none of their business," states Lisa, "so it's up to us to shorten the political gap."</p><p>"But how?" questioned David. "The ideologies of the Princesses and Reptilians oppose one another."</p><p>"Correct. Lola and her Princess Party want to establish a monarchical form of government where she will enforce rules to benefit students with high academic performance and keep the school safe while punishing those with low academic performance," Lisa summarized.</p><p>"And Lana and her Reptilian Party want to establish an anarchical form of government where all forms of authority are abolished, especially rules, granting absolute freedom to all students," David added.</p><p>"Both ideological beliefs sound good on the surface, but both candidates have taken such beliefs to the extreme," Greg explains. "Lola wants to punish the students with low academic performance in the cruelest ways possible, and Lana thinks earning A's, B's, C's, D's, and F's is oppression!"</p><p>"But we have to do something to get the second graders to get along again!" pleads Darcy.</p><p>"You're right," agrees Lisa, "because if we don't do something, then the second graders will end up with an incompetent class president who will do nothing to make the school a better place to attend."</p><p>After having listened to Lisa, Greg suddenly gets an idea. "I got it!"</p><p>"You have a suggestion, fellow sibling?" asks David.</p><p>"We should create a third political party that will challenge the ideologies of the Princess and Reptilian parties!" says Greg.</p><p>Lisa, David, and Darcy begin whispering to each other, agreeing with Greg's idea at first.</p><p>"But wait!" David suddenly shouted. "We can't vote! We're first graders!"</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not. I'm a second grader, remember?" Greg reminded. "I can vote or run for second grade class president."</p><p>"True;" Lisa admits, "however, the election is nearing its end. The final debate is tomorrow, and the winner will be decided next week, meaning you only have a week to gain voters."</p><p>"Not to mention that almost every second grader had voted and had become too radicalized to change their minds and withdraw their votes," adds David, "so it'll be impossible to earn enough votes to equal that of Lola and Lana's, let alone earn more votes."</p><p>"Not in the way you think," said Greg, suddenly smirking.</p><p>"Huh?" David, Lisa, and Darcy are confused.</p><p>"If you haven't noticed, I didn't vote for either party," explains Greg. "That's because I can't decide who to vote for. If I'm gonna be honest, I agree with both Lola and Lana with the exception of their radical beliefs. In my mind, I created a balance of authority and freedom, so if I express that balance of Lola and Lana's beliefs to the audience, then voters from both sides might change their minds and vote for me!"</p><p>"Big brother, you are a genius!" David compliment.</p><p>Greg smiles at his younger brother's compliment.</p><p>"Then it's settled," declares Lisa. "Now all we have to do is ask Principal Huggins if Greg can still run for president since there is little time, and if he says yes, then let the plan begin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Final Debate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, the final presidential debate of the election is about to begin. Just like the previous debates, the final debate is taking place at the school auditorium; however, there is one notable difference: the second-grade audience is divided into two groups based on who they voted for. The Princesses are sitting on the left side of the auditorium, and the Reptilians are sitting on the right. The former are wearing their pro-Princess merchandise and carrying flags, banners, and balloons expressing support for Lola while the latter are wearing their pro-Reptilian merchandise and carrying flags, banners, and balloons expressing their support for Lana. A few Princesses are holding a banner that states "GO LOLA!" as a few Reptilians hold a similar banner that states "GO LANA!" The enormous animosity between the Princesses and Reptilians is present as both groups glare at each other.</p><p>"You're going down, Reps!" Rhonda shouted at the Reptilians.</p><p>"Never gonna happen," claims Lucas, "because your beloved tyrant is gonna lose!"</p><p>"More like your rules breaker is gonna lose!" exclaims Isabelle.</p><p>The hostility is the reason why the school staff separated the second graders. They feared that another huge fight might break out between the Princesses and Reptilians, and rightfully so.</p><p>"Greetings, everyone!" Mrs. Wright greets the audience as she appears on stage with Lola and Lana. "I hope you're all having a great day and getting along with one another! As you all know, this is the final debate between your favorite candidates and the last time you will vote, if there's anyone left that is. Next week, the staff will count all your votes and declare the winner of the class election based on who earned the most votes. Now before we begin the debate I would like to introduce you all to a third candidate."</p><p>"HUH?!" the Princesses and Reptilians exclaimed in confusion.</p><p>"Third candidate?!" Lola and Lana exclaimed in unison.</p><p>"Yes you heard right. A third candidate will be joining us in this final debate," confirms Mrs. Wright.</p><p>"And who is this third candidate you speak of?" Lola demanded.</p><p>"That would be me," a male voice responded.</p><p>The twins look at the source of the voice and, to their surprise, see Greg, their classmate, appearing on stage from backstage. The audience watches in shock as Greg stands between the twins and faces the audience. Then, a trap door in front of Greg opens and a third podium rises from below. On said podium is a symbol depicting a balanced scale which represents the political beliefs of Greg.</p><p>"Greetings, my fellow schoolmates," Greg introduces himself to the audience. "My name is Greg Miller, the presidential candidate representing the Balance Party. It took me a while, but I've decided to run for president along with Lola and Lana."</p><p>"Now that we've got the introduction of the third candidate done with," Mrs. Wright tells the audience, "let the final debate begin!"</p><p>"You know, Greg, you could've nominated yourself way back in the beginning in the election," says Lola, "but no. You've decided to join way towards the end of the election."</p><p>"So what's the point of running for president now if you won't be able to beat me or Lola since you've joined late," adds Lana.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Greg told the twins, leaving them confused.</p><p>"Since we have a new candidate," Mrs. Wright began, "I'm going to ask this question again: what are your beliefs?"</p><p>"Pfft! That should be obvious," Lola scoffs. "A strong ruler like me should be in office to control the lazy troublemakers and aid the hard-working higher ups."</p><p>"A talented worker like me should be in office to grant freedom and equality to all students regardless of academic performance and abolish any form of authority that could lead to slavery," states Lana.</p><p>"Of course, the usual." Mrs. Wright rolled her eyes. She and the second graders heard the twins' beliefs countless times. "How about you, Greg?" she asks.</p><p>With a clearing of his throat and an adjusting of his shirt, Greg responds, "I believe that this school, particularly the second graders, needs a great, experienced leader who should enforce rules to protect students from misbehavior and bullying."</p><p>A small smile creeps on Lola's face as a small frown appears on Lana's face upon hearing the first half of Greg's belief. A sense of excitement dwells a bit among the Princesses while a sense of disillusionment dwells a bit among the Reptilians. It seems that Greg shares the same beliefs as Lola and the Princess Party.</p><p>But Greg has not finished his response. "But I also believe that all students, especially the second graders, are free and equal regardless of race, ethnicity, national origin, gender, sexual orientation, gender identity, gender expression, religion, disability, age, and of course academic performance."</p><p>Lola's smile turns into a puzzled expression as Lana's frown turns into a smile upon listening to the last part of Greg's belief. The ecstaticism felt by the Princesses soon turned into bewilderment while the disappointment felt by the Reptilians transformed into elation. Turns out Greg also expressed the beliefs of Lana and the Reptilian Party.</p><p>"Amazing response, Greg!" cheered Mrs. Wright, impressed by his reply. "Never thought I'd see someone who shares the beliefs of both rivaling candidates and their parties! This is something new!"</p><p>"H-h-how can you believe in authority and freedom at the same time?!" Lola questions Greg.</p><p>"While it's true that authority and freedom oppose one another, that doesn't mean they can't coexist," was Greg's reply.</p><p>Upon hearing that, the Princesses soon went from feeling bewildered to now understanding Greg's belief, and that understanding transformed into agreement for a few Princesses. A few Reptilians also began to understand Greg's belief and agree with him. Turns out Greg can gain support from both sides after all, and that support increased as Greg was able to win all arguments against both Lola and Lana throughout the entire debate.</p><p>For example, the issue of higher pay for teachers:</p><p>"Teachers should just accept the low pay! They should be grateful that they're earning money at least!" argues Lola.</p><p>"Teachers have worked hard to educate us and make us smart! They deserve higher pay!" retorts Lana.</p><p>"I think teachers should be paid based on how much work they've done," asserts Greg. "If teachers have put in so much effort, then they deserve higher pay, but if some didn't put in as much effort, then they deserve lower pay. If certain teachers are lazy and don't do their job or abuses his, her, or their students, then that teacher deserves no pay and should be fired."</p><p>The issue of punishing low-performing students:</p><p>"Students receiving low grades should be punished with detention and be given extra homework to improve their grades!" exclaims the pageant star.</p><p>"Giving them extra homework would lead them to not do said homework even more, causing their grades to drop even more!" claims the tomboy.</p><p>"While I do agree that low-performing students should raise their grades if they want to enter the next grade next school year, they shouldn't be punished unless necessary," states Greg. "They should be placed in tutoring programs where tutors such as myself could help them understand the problems they were given as homework. If they still don't complete their assignments after participating in tutoring, then it's justified to punish them with detention and/or extra homework."</p><p>And finally, the issue of authority and freedom:</p><p>"Students should be told what to do! It's called following rules and being a good student!" the pro-monarchy Lola contends.</p><p>"Students should be free to do whatever they want! It's called being free and being who you want to be!" the pro-anarchy Lana asserts.</p><p>"I believe students should follow the rules and do what they are told by school authorities, but I also believe students should also be allowed some freedoms such as the freedom to protest against a rule they deem unjust. Authority nor freedom are absolute. There should be a balance of the two in order to create an equal and just society," explains Greg.</p><p>It was not long until the final debate was over.</p><p>"And that concludes our final debate between Lola, Lana, and Greg!" proclaimed Mrs. Wright. "Now this was an interesting debate! The first I've ever seen in a while! This is how political debates should be! Not a bunch of bickering between candidates! You all may head over to the gym to vote for your candidate; you may also withdraw your vote and vote for someone else if you changed your mind."</p><p>The debate then ends with the second-grade audience cheering with applause and exhilaration. They are no longer wearing the merchandise and carrying banners and flags expressing their support for Lola or Lana; instead, the merchandise, flags, and banners are littered on the floor. The audience is no longer divided as they now filled the empty seats that formerly divided them and are now united under the support for Greg Miller. They are no longer Princesses or Reptilians; they are now Balances (Greg supporters). More importantly, they are no longer radicalized into the right-wing beliefs of Lola and left-wing beliefs of Lana.</p><hr/><p>Later at the gym, the second graders that had not voted yet are lined up in front of the ballot with the Balance Party symbol on it, meaning they are voting for Greg. The lines in front of the Princess and Reptilian ballots are filled with voters who already voted for their respective candidates, but they are lined up to withdraw their votes so they can vote for Greg.</p><p>From the bleachers, Lola and Lana are watching their supporters withdraw their votes from their ballots. It has been a while since they sat together. Throughout the election, the twins refused to talk to one another even at home. To the Louds, it seems like Lola and Lana played the nonexistent game where they pretended to not know each other or even acknowledge each other's existence. Rita and Lynn Sr. tried to get their twin daughters to get along again, but the election is too ingrained into their minds. At school, as we all know, they defamed one another in order to gain voters, but now they are losing supporters to Greg. This gave Lola and Lana a chance to reflect their actions.</p><p>"Will you look at that," said Lana. "The voters that we've worked so hard to gain are now voting for that nerd."</p><p>"I'll admit, Greg did make some good points," said Lola.</p><p>"Speaking of his points, how can someone believe in both of our beliefs at the same time?"</p><p>"Beats me. Maybe he's so smart that he was able to mix our beliefs and destroy our arguments."</p><p>"That could be one explanation. Is that also why we're talking to each other now?"</p><p>"Now that you've mentioned it, we are talking to each other… and peacefully." Lola realized.</p><p>"We should be arguing by now. That's the only thing we've ever done when we encountered each other during the election," says Lana.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Suddenly, the twins take notice of their friends who were members of their party entering the gymnasium. Soon, they take notice of the candidates and grow a little nervous.</p><p>"Guys? What are you doing here?" Lana asks her muddy buddies.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be at the clubroom?" Lola asks her pageant friends. "And why are you with the Reptilians?!"</p><p>"About that," Winston nervously began.</p><p>"No offense, but after listening to Greg's points we realized that he could be the class president we're looking for," Skippy admits.</p><p>"I mean, following rules while maintaining my freedom? Greg has got himself a deal!" exclaims Jane.</p><p>"We're sorry, but we've decided to quit the party," said Jackie.</p><p>"We hope you're not mad," utters Isabelle.</p><p>"That's okay," the tomboy said. "You guys can vote Balance if you want. We don't care by this point."</p><p>Lola was about to object, but she decided not to. There's no point in arguing against her friends' change of opinion.</p><p>Lola and Lana let out a huge melancholy sigh as they watch their friends form a line to withdraw their votes.</p><p>"Welp. There goes our closest allies," said Lana with Lola nodding in agreement.</p><p>After a short silence, Lana asks, "Lols?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Do you think we've taken things too far?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" inquired Lola.</p><p>"I mean, we've spread lies about each other to gain votes, we did nothing to stop the fights between our voters, and we've attacked each other's views," explains Lana. "Heck, we've taken our political beliefs to the extreme."</p><p>"Now that you've mentioned it, yeah we did. I've actually wanted to torture students who receive F's."</p><p>"And I truly believed grades are a form of oppression. I sounded like an SJW saying that."</p><p>"And I sounded like a tyrant."</p><p>"So even if one of us became president, Principal Huggins would not let me abolish the grading system or rules for that matter," admits the tomboy.</p><p>"And he would not allow me to punish students cruelly," admits the princess.</p><p>"I guess we were both crazy."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>After another short silence, Lana says, "Since the election is about to be over, shall we make a truce?" She holds up her hand, offering Lola to shake her hand.</p><p>Lola shakes her sister's hand. "We shall," she said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed since the final debate. The school staff had spent an entire week counting all votes each candidate received to determine the winner of the election. The number of votes had reached Mrs. Wright who was about to tell her class the winner of the election.</p><p>"Alright class," the instructor began as she set down the ballot boxes, "I have received the number of votes each of your favorite candidates earned from the school staff. Remember, the one who received the most votes is the winner of the election and becomes second-grade class president!"</p><p>The class cheers, excited to know who won the election. Lola, Lana, and Greg, on the other hand, remain silent as they nervously wait for Mrs. Wright to tell them how many votes they've earned.</p><p>After the students went silent, Mrs. Wright began announcing the numbers. "With that said, the one who got the most votes is…" she peeks at the number that was written on the back of the Balance ballot box, "Greg Miller with 115 votes!"</p><p>The children immediately begin crying with cheer and joy as some boys start popping confetti into the air. Greg makes a small but warm smile, internally proud of his victory. Lola and Lana, however, remain quiet, both a bit sad about not winning, but they are happy that Greg won the election fair and square.</p><p>"Well, congratulations, Greg," said Lana. "You've won."</p><p>"Normally, I would've been crying fraud after hearing that you won and I didn't, but after what I've done throughout the election I don't deserve to even accuse you of election fraud, so I'm giving you a pass," Lola told Greg.</p><p>"Thanks. You both also did great," Greg told the twins, "before the propaganda and violence of course."</p><p>As the short-lived celebration ended, Mrs. Wright resumed, "Let's see how many votes our other two candidates earned." She peeks at the numbers written on the backs of the Princess and Reptilian ballots boxes. "Lola Loud has earned 10 votes, and Lana Loud has earned 5 votes."</p><p>The twins just shrug. By this point, the number of votes they received did not matter to them.</p><p>Suddenly, the school bell rings, signifying that it is now recess.</p><p>"Alright kids, have fun at the playground!" Mrs. Wright dismisses her students.</p><p>In no time, the children stand up from their seats and run out the door, leaving behind the Loud twins. As Lola and Lana stood up, Mrs. Wright suddenly went, "Nah ah ah! You two are not going anywhere yet! Remain seated!"</p><p>Confused, the princess and tomboy sit back down and face their teacher.</p><p>"It took me a while," Mrs. Wright began, "but I've just come to the realization that you both broke the rules of the election! You've spread lies about each other to gain voters, and you've done absolutely nothing to stop the fighting between your supporters! Spreading lies is defamation which goes against school election rules! And not doing anything to control your voters is also against the rules! Because of that, Principal Huggins had to hand out detention to many children! What do you both have to say for yourselves?!"</p><p>Both twins remain silent, feeling guilty of breaking the rules to gain more voters.</p><p>"Congrats, Lola and Lana Loud! You both earned yourselves a punishment! For this entire mouth, you will be spending recess taking down your propaganda and after school in detention with Principal Huggins! You will also disband your parties and take down anything related to the election in your clubrooms! Am I clear?!"</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Wright." The twins look down in guilt.</p><hr/><p>Later in the hallways, the twins are taking down their propaganda posters and putting them inside huge plastic garbage bags they are carrying. Lola rips down one anti-Reptilian poster and puts it inside her garbage bag.</p><p>"Normally, I would be complaining about cleaning after messes, but I deserve this punishment after breaking the election rules," said Lola.</p><p>"Speaking of rules, didn't you speak about punishing those who break them?" asked Lana.</p><p>Lola grew silent at her sister's question.</p><p>"Awkward," uttered the tomboy.</p><p>"Let's just continue cleaning." As Lola rips one poster off, she notices a piece of gum on the wall and is immediately grossed out by it. "Ewww! Who puts gum on the wall?!"</p><p>"Ooh! Gum!" Lana picks the gum and throws it into her mouth. "Mmmm!" she saids as she munches on the gum.</p><p>Lola watches her sister eat the gum in disgust before fainting.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>